Little Things
by Smackalicious
Summary: It's McGee's birthday, and Tony seems to have forgotten. Will the senior agent prove his lover wrong? Established McNozzo. ONESHOT.


**Title: Little Things**  
**Pairing: established Tony/McGee**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre: Slash**  
**Cat: Fluff, Romance**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: It's McGee's birthday, and Tony seems to have forgotten. Will the senior agent prove his lover wrong?**  
**Author's Note: Written for my friend Jay on Tumblr for her birthday. She had a rather long request for what to include, so I won't post it here, but I think I got everything she wanted. LOL.**

* * *

Tim glanced up from his computer, sending a quick look from the corner of his eye at Tony's desk. Finding his partner working diligently for once, he sighed to himself and turned back to his keyboard. He'd thought that today, of all days, Tony would be paying extra attention to him – getting his coffee, offering to do his paperwork, maybe dragging him off to a closet somewhere for an early present. . .

But no, Tony had seemed to be completely unaware of the fact that it was Tim's birthday, and it left Tim feeling depressed. Ever since they'd finally hooked up, after years of teasing and suggestions, Tony had been insatiable, stealing kisses and more if they had time whenever they had a moment alone, so for him to be so distant today was unusual, and for it to be on Tim's birthday? That just hurt even more.

Tim felt his face fall the longer he thought about it. Tony had probably realized how boring he was and that's why he was ignoring him, because he'd found something better somewhere else. Maybe it was just a phase for him, something to get him through his dry spell. After all, what would someone as masculine and charming and attractive as Tony want to do with Tim?

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice interrupted Tim's thoughts. "Want you to go interview the widow." They were in the middle of the case, so that could have explained Tony's distraction, but Tim knew how Tony was when he was working and focused was not the first word that came to mind. "Take McGee with you."

Tim's head shot up at Gibbs' last order. Great. Not only had Tony seemed to forget entirely about his birthday, but now he had to spend time with him alone and act like nothing was wrong. And considering how transparent he was when it came to his emotions – especially around Tony – that was going to be easier said than done.

"Come on, Probie," he heard Tony say a moment later, looking up and realizing his thoughts had gotten the better of him. Tony grinned at him. "Unless you want me to pick you up and carry you out of here."

"DiNozzo. . ."

"Sorry, Boss. Come on, McTim, get a move on."

Tim gave him a dirty look as he picked up his backpack and followed him to the elevator. Tony was rocking back and forth on his heels, whistling, and Tim almost wanted to throttle him for his behavior. As it was, he stayed quiet, hoping the other man would get the hint.

Tony didn't say anything to Tim until they were well on the road, when he glanced over and said, "What's eating you today?" then gave him a wolfish grin. "Unless that's what you're waiting for. . ."

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ in such a good mood," Tim muttered, avoiding Tony's gaze.

Tony frowned, then glanced at the upcoming exit and his eyes lit up. "How about we make a little detour?" he asked, finally getting Tim's full attention.

"We have work to do, Tony. . ." he said, his tone hesitant.

Tony flashed him a quick smile and Tim found himself flushing as he thought about the types of things Tony could do with that mouth. "Relax, Probie," Tony said, the very picture of confidence. "Boss won't know any better." He lowered his voice. "Live a little."

Tim swallowed hard, knowing it would be pointless to argue with him. But he was still upset. Tony forgot his birthday! And yet he could act like nothing was going on.

"Rock Creek Park?" Tim asked as he noticed the familiar surroundings. "What, hoping we'll find a dead body, get a two-for-one special?"

"What, you think I actually want to be working? You know me better than that." He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off, unbuckling his seat belt. "Come on, I know a nice little secluded spot." He waggled his eyebrows at Tim, but Tim just rolled his eyes. Tony frowned. "Seriously, Tim, what is wrong? You've been pouty all day. And as much as I like those lips of yours, I don't like to see you upset. Just tell me."

Tim sighed. Tony sounded genuine, like he actually did care. . . Oh, hell, Tim couldn't deny that. If he truly had forgotten, he would probably feel so bad about it that Tim wouldn't get the puppy dog look off his face for a week. There was only one way to find out.

"You forgot my birthday."

Tony stared at him for a moment, before letting out a loud guffaw. Tim just stared at him, hurt visible in his eyes. He'd never thought Tony would just laugh it off. Maybe he didn't know him as well as he thought. He placed his hands on his hips and looked off into the distance, willing himself to calm down, because even if he was upset, they still had work to do.

Tony watched him for a few moments and when he saw how upset Tim was, took a step closer, reaching out and putting his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't forget."

Tim looked back to him, his expression doubtful. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "Just come with me, McBirthday Boy." He held out a hand for Tim to take, and he reluctantly did, following Tony as they walked through the park.

As they walked, Tim took notice of Tony's backpack, which he carried in his free hand. "What's with the gear?" he asked, and could almost hear Tony's smile as he responded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, ducking under a low branch and leading them through a small cove of trees, until they reached a small clearing on the other side, where he stopped walking. "Okay."

Tim looked around, an eyebrow lifting to nearly meet his hairline. "This is it?"

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers," Tony said, then unzipped and reached into his backpack, unearthing a rolled up blanket, which he shook out and laid on the grass. He turned and grinned at Tim, whose mouth had dropped open in shock. "Have a seat. And close your mouth. You're gonna need it later."

Tim lowered himself to the blanket, still in disbelief. "I suppose you've got a whole picnic in your backpack, too, huh?"

Tony shrugged, lowering himself next to Tim and reaching back into his backpack. "Well, not much, but. . ." He pulled out a package of Nutter Butters, making Tim laugh.

"Hey, that works for me," he said, reaching for the package, ripping it open and withdrawing a cookie. He bit into it, then said, "I should've known better that you didn't forget my birthday. I guess I just thought. . ."

Tony reached over then and gave him a gentle slap on the back of the head. When Tim looked back at him, he found Tony giving him a loving look. "You might think I'm an insensitive jerk a lot of the time, but I'd know better than to forget my boyfriend's birthday." He leaned in closer, his lips grazing Tim's jawline. "Especially when that boyfriend is you."

Tim's eyes fluttered shut at Tony's kisses, and when Tony pulled away, he opened them again, giving him a serious look. "You're not an insensitive jerk, Tony. I know that's all just an act. Sometimes I just wonder. . ." He sighed.

"What, Tim?" Tim looked up at him with a pout and Tony couldn't hold back his smile, moving closer to him and caressing his face with one hand. "I'm not gonna leave you, Probie. Are you kidding me? I've finally found someone who'll put up with me. I'm not gonna give that up." Tim rolled his eyes as Tony's grin widened, and Tony leaned in to him, whispering, "I love you, Tim. Let me show you how much."

He lowered his lips to Tim's, giving him a kiss that started out gentle, but grew more passionate as time passed. As the kiss deepened, Tony's hands wandered to the zipper on Tim's jeans, and at the sound of the zipper being pulled down, Tim broke the kiss, pulling back slightly.

"Tony, we can't," he muttered, though Tony was completely ignoring him, his fingers nimbly working their way inside Tim's jeans. "We're working."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, going back in for another kiss, "I'm working on getting you undressed." He smiled against Tim's lips and then pulled away, looking him in the eyes. "I have another surprise for you."

Tim just raised an eyebrow at him, looking skeptical. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded, winking. He held off saying anything for a few moments, until Tim gave him an exasperated look. "We are not actually working right now."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I could've told you that, Tony. We're sitting in the middle of Rock Creek Park."

Tony laughed. "No, that's not what I meant. Do you think I'd really risk I'd risk the wrath of Gibbs to pull you out here and have my way with you?"

"Yes," Tim muttered as Tony started kissing down his neck.

"Okay, you have a point, but that's not what's going to happen because," he stopped and looked back into Tim's eyes, "Gibbs gave us the rest of the day off."

"What?" Tim asked. "How? When? What if he and Ziva get called out on a case?"

"Let them figure it out," Tony muttered and attacked Tim's lips again. They kissed for a few minutes before Tim pulled away, his eyes glazed.

"Well, in that case, we should get home, before we get discovered and arrested for public indecency," he said, and Tony laughed, reaching down to zip up Tim's pants again, letting his hand dip inside the fly for a moment before Tim groaned and swatted his hand away. "No, Tony. It's my birthday. That means I get to tell you what to do for once."

"I think I can play by those rules," Tony agreed, sitting back on the blanket. "Since you're the birthday boy, I promise to do whatever you want, all night long."

Tim grinned. "This is gonna be good." He started to push himself to his feet, but Tony stood and grabbed his hands in his before he could, pulling him the rest of the way up.

"Come on, McBirthday," he said. "Time to give you your real present."

The two men laughed as they packed up the blanket and then made a mad dash for the car, in a hurry to get back to Tim's apartment. As they pulled out of the park and back into traffic, Tim let out a happy sigh. Something told him this was going to be a birthday he'd never forget.

**THE END!**


End file.
